A life to Live
by sirius-seriousxoxo
Summary: Ginny's reaction to Harry when Hagrid carries him out of the Forest. and other stories about Life, death love and laughter. This will be a series of random oneshots. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**The Worst Day of My Life**_

I stand here, not seeing, not feeling. All the people rush around me and I stare blankly trying to focus and see one face. That face is the only one that matters and I haven't seen it in hours. He disappeared.

" Ron, Hermione! Have you seen Harry?"

" No.. Ginny, you don't think…" Ron looks at me with concern. I think he can see the panic clearly on my face as my blood runs cold.

" Don't worry Ginny. Harry wouldn't have gone in to the forest. He knows we can do this together."

Hermione means well and she is trying to keep us calm and in control, but I can see the terror in her eyes as well. She is just as scared as Ron or myself.

" Hermione, I really think he-" my voice breaks and I don't know if can continue to speak, " might have gone out there."

Suddenly I'm in an entirely new place. I still see everyone around me, but I can no longer hear anyone. Not one single person in this crowed and chaotic castle. Then, all of the sudden I'm on the ground my head on my knees quietly trying to suppress the tears that want to come. I feel Ron sit beside me and put his arm around me.

" Come on, Ginny. Let's go find everyone else."

"_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he …."_

And that's all I heard. The rest didn't seem important. A buzz of chatter started to build around the room everyone wondering what to do next. Me, though I slowly stood and stayed as still as a statute, trying to keep my entire life from crashing in front of everyone.

Professor McGonagall was the first one to move, and believe me I don't think I've ever seen her move with such speed. It was her rushing past Ron, Hermione and myself that brought me out of my stupor. The three of us hurried after her to get to the front steps.

It was while hearing McGonagall, Ron and Hermione's shouts of "NO" That I saw him.

Being carried in Hagrid's arms.

Completely lifeless.

It was at that moment I knew my life would never be the same. The life I thought we could have had flashed before my eyes. Little children with messy black and red hair learning to play quidditch.

I didn't even hear myself yell out, but from Charlie and Bill placing restricting hands on my shoulders and Harry's description of it several days later, it must have sounded like I was dying. Which if you think about it, really I was. My entire future was gone in that one instant.

*****This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. I've been an avid reader for years, but I'm doing an creative writing project for school and I'm going to submit a series of fanfiction as my project. So any one with any advice or comments would be much appreciated. Thanks read and review Please *****


	2. Chapter 2

**Love that Lasts**

The couple in the photo looked as if nothing in the world could ever affect them; they had so much love surrounding them. As they slowly danced around the sparkling hall, the man held her in his arms never wanting to let her go. As they danced, everyone could see that they were made to fit perfectly together. They would never need more than each other.

The clock ticked loudly as Ginny quickly sprinted around her apartment to put the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening. The doorbell rang loudly from down the hall.

She smiled as she opened the door for her remarkable boyfriend of three years.

" Wow! Ginny… you look … Beautiful." The young man breathed, while taking in his girlfriend from head to toe.

Ginny Weasley was a girl, who could turn the head of every single male the second she walked into a room. Her dark red hair seemed to catch the light no matter where she was making it seem a thousand different shades of red. Harry Potter was a very lucky man to have her and he knew it.

Ginny blushed the famous Weasley shade of red that travelled all the way to the tips of her ears.

" Thank you, Harry. You look rather charming tonight yourself. Special occasion?" She looked down at him from the doorway with an impish grin stuck to her face.

"Oh, nothing all that special just dinner and dancing. Are you ready to go?"

"Hold on one moment. I've just got to get my shoes."

It was the most peaceful time they had had together since before the war. They had a nice meal and a delicious chocolate cake for desert. They talked together for hours discussing their future and their life together. After having finished dinner and sitting at the table for over an hour talking, Harry decided it was time that they dance.

"Come on Ginny, let's dance."

He took her hand and led her out on to the dance floor. And they danced together. They slowly moved to the music and held each other close, not even noticing the changing of songs or the flash of light from a camera. They remained on the dance floor wrapped up in each other's embrace until they were the only couple still in the restaurant.

" Harry, this has been an amazing night. I can't believe you arranged such a beautiful dinner.

" Yeah, well, I thought you deserved a nice night out on the town and this restaurant seemed like the perfect place for tonight."

" It is. It's been a wonderful night. Thank you." She gazed into his deep emerald eyes and thought about how much they had been through together and that it had all been worth it.

The waiters had started putting chairs up and blowing out candles, before they even noticed it was time they leave.

As they stepped outside and into the chilly night air Ginny's sparkling yellow dress billowed out around her and she shivered. Harry handed her his silky black suit jacket without saying a word. They caught each other's eyes and held each other's hand and knew that this was exactly where they were supposed to be in their lives.

Years later, the photo sat on the mantle in a house, no not a house, but a home. The photo sat in the middle of a dozen of other photos, showing a family of six, a large group photo of a bunch of redheads, with some black and blonde hair thrown in there too. There were pictures of graduations and pictures of friends strewn all around the room. The room was rather large with hard wood flooring and several big red couches. It was a place of love and family. Suddenly the front door was thrown open and people came in throwing coats to the floor and kicking shoes off.

" James, do you want to start a game of exploding snap?" Albus asked.

" Yeah, sounds good. Lily, Teddy, you guys want to join?" James questioned his sister and (god) brother.

" Nah, we're just going to sit and relax. The chaos will begin soon. The rest of the family is coming in an hour for the dinner mom wanted to host here." Lily replied, while covering a yawn. James looked at Teddy.

" Nah, Go on ahead. I'll play winner later." Teddy said stretching out on to one of the couches. Ginny look in at her children from the kitchen knowing that this is exactly how her life was supposed to turn out. Harry walked in from the side door and kissed Ginny on the top of her head.

"What are you thinking, Love?"

" Just that I wouldn't trade anything for the life we've got here." She looked up at him and smiled, honey brown eyes sparkling with love.


End file.
